A Love of Ages
by Ikedaya
Summary: COMPLETE A love born of hatred & shared by a blood bond. A vampire and a demon sworn enemies fall in love. When fate separates them can their love reconnect over 400 hundred years later? Can they work together and save the world? MiyuLava I dont own Miyu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

She had been chasing him for what seemed like days and he was just sick of it. Lava turned to face the tiny woman who had been making his last few days' hell. She was not letting up and he knew she was eventually going to kill him if he so much as slipped up for a second.

"What do you want with me woman? I left most of those villagers alone. I only killed the ones who attacked me first. I took what I needed then left." Lava yelled at her from across the field.

"My name is not woman, it's Miyu and your kind running free is not allowed. I am the guardian and I am here to send you back to the dark realm. Your kind does not belong with humans. No more talk return to the darkness or die by my hands." She said almost in a whisper as she yet again began to advance on him.

He had been to this dark realm she spoke of and he had no intentions of ever going back. The creatures that were trapped there were more sinister then anything anyone could have imagined.

He decided he had to fight her here and now. He would at least put up a fight she would never forget. He got into his battle stance and shed his cloak.

He was very good looking for a demon. He had short hair but the silver shine was catching the moonlight in almost a hypnotizing fashion. He was tall about six foot two. His eyes though red held a warmth to them but was lost in a burning flame when his life was on the line. His body was finely cut after years and years of constant battles with humans and demons alike.

Miyu also prepared for battle. She was shorter then Lava but tall for a woman. She was about five foot eight. She had long brown hair that flowed with the winds. Her eyes were a piercing blue, like the ocean bottom. If she wasn't trying to kill him he would find her almost mesmerizing.

Miyu shed the short silken kimono she wore and magically donned a beautiful white kimono. Her body was unusually tan for a vampire. Her body also was tone from what he assumed was years of fighting demons. Apparently she was good because as shown she wasn't dead…yet.

"Now that we are all set let us finish this." She spoke as she ran and closed the gap of the last remaining feet.

When she finally reached him he reached out to slash her with his claws. He just missed her but she didn't miss him. With a strange fireball that had come from her hand she drove it deep into his right shoulder.

The pain was white hot and he couldn't feel or think of anything but the fire that now seemed to be flowing through his veins.

She came at him again and he saw her just as she drove another fireball into his left side. This time though he managed to grab her. Maybe she was getting careless or he was even more desperate, it didn't matter. What mattered now was that he had her.

As hard and as fast as he could he drove his right arm into her stomach. Her scream of pain momentarily made him feel a sting of guilt. It was very momentary because after her scream she silenced herself by sinking her fangs into his neck.

He knew with this move she would recover by sucking all the blood from him and he would die faster and more painfully. Oddly though a strange glow started to emit from their feet. Where the blood from his neck met the blood on the ground from him stabbing her, it was a bright white light.

Thankfully this odd event managed to distract her long enough for him to push her off of him throwing her to the ground. She hadn't gotten enough of his blood so she would probably die.

It bothered him to think that way but it was either she died now or she would heal and come after him again later. Eventually one of them would die from their encounters and he didn't want it to be him.

He ran for the forest leaving Miyu on the ground to whatever may come along for her. He felt guilty he really did. So guilty that before he reached the woods he turned back at her lifeless form.

"I'm going to hate myself for this for the rest of my life, how ever short she makes it." He grumbled and went back and picked her up.

The second she was in his arms she woke with a start and hit him again with a fireball on his other shoulder. This he couldn't stand and he dropped her on the ground. He fell to one knee for a brief moment and got up and ran when he realized she was getting up again.

Miyu took one look at the direction knowing he would not get far and proceeded to slowly go after him. She was hoping she would heal before she ran into him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Lava couldn't believe it. Here he was one of the strongest demons around and here he is hiding in the forest like some wounded animal. He had heard the rumors of the vampire who was a demon slayer, but vampires were not as strong as she was.

The vampire who had said her name was Miyu had taken him out in just a few hits. He had tried to dodge her but she was to fast. He never had a chance but by luck she was at least somewhat weak from his attacks. That weakness would not last but hopefully it would be enough for him to recover some of the strength he lost.

Wounded to the point of collapse all he could do was run. He honestly feared for his life from some woman he should be able to break over his knee. It was a bad situation though. He was bleeding. She was a vampire. It didn't take a genius to figure out when she wanted him she would sniff him out and finish him.

As he started to slip into unconsciousness he thought he could hear a rustling behind him. He dove into a small cave at his left and hunkered down. The cave was smaller then he thought it would be. The space was maybe big enough for 5 people. He was very great full because as he entered the cave he noticed just how beautiful the sun was as it began to rise in the eastern sky.

Such a beautiful sight to him but if the vampire was out there it would only mean her death. This was _very _good for him and _very_ bad for her.

Just before he shut his eyes to get some much-needed rest he saw someone duck into his cave. He was dressed in all black and they hadn't seemed to notice him. He hoped maybe they would go away and not give away his location. Not his luck. The person laid down and didn't move.

This was bad if this person who was lying in front of the entrance was seen he would be found and killed. He worked so hard and he wasn't about to loose because of some bum seeking shelter from the heat.

As he got closer he realized two things that made him wish he had never moved. His new room mate as it would seem was not only smoking as if they were on fire but it was also his would be assassin.

She was in terribly shape. Apparently she hadn't healed at all since he had seen her last. She was also lying partially in the sun burning the skin on her arm slowly like acid. He could smell her burning and her imminent death.

Lava's first instinct was to run and let the girl rot there. She tried to kill him what did he care? He did care though. He cared a lot. In the few days of knowing her he had been amazed by her courage and determination. She seemed to have no fear even though the demons she was constantly chasing would probably kill her someday.

He looked at her beautiful face that was hidden under the blanket. She could be hundreds of years old but she honestly looked about 20. Her skin that wasn't peeling from the suns rays was flawless. The vampire rejuvenation was doing wonders.

He pulled her deeper into the cave and as he did so her harm slowly healed itself. One problem down but that gaping hole in her stomach was not going to just vanish. He settled her down on her blanket and started to make a fire to warm up the damp cave.

He was hoping she was going to get better soon so he could leave her knowing she would be ok. He watched her the whole day and her condition wasn't getting better. She hadn't woken up or even moved for that matter. The hole was still there and he couldn't stop he bleeding.

He hated himself for doing all of this to keep alive a girl who clearly wanted him dead. He hated himself even more for what he was about to do. He didn't know why he was trying so hard to make sure she lived but he felt if he let her die something inside of him would die with her. He didn't like that feeling either. Not one damn bit.

He pulled up the cloak that was on his arm and cut himself deeply with his claws. Damn vampires and there disgusting eating habits. He was weak and he didn't have a lot of blood to give so he hoped it would work.

As he tilted her head back to take his offering he couldn't help but feel bad that her beautiful lips were tainted with so much blood. Her mouth was open just enough and he squeezed the blood from his arm in. He had no intention of cutting his wrist and dying for her but to help would suffice.

He noticed through his musings that she started to drink and that her pale color was slowly returning to normal. He knew she wouldn't be up for sometime but it was nice to see her moving and eating.

When he started to feel a little dizzy he pulled back his arm and wrapped it up. He took his cloak off and set it across her form. There was a few more hours until sunset so he decided to lay down and let his own wounds heal.

Lava woke up a few hours later to the gentle stirring of the girl beside him. He was feeling much better and assumed that with her moving she would be ok. He checked her wounds one more time and was glad to see that her stomach wound had healed over with just a little scar left to heal.

He left the cloak with her and with what was left of the daylight decided to head out and get some time between them before she came after him again. It was odd but he didn't _want_ to kill her. He knew what he really wanted from her was impossible. She was the hunter and he was her prey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

She was surrounded by warmth and not the kind she felt when she stumbled into the cave. She knew when she fell into the cave that she was still exposed to the sun and should be ashes by now. The whole thing didn't make sense.

She also felt well fed too. That was probably the most unusual part of it all. She knew that if she was fed then her wounds were just about healed. She didn't know why anyone would want to save her. She didn't have friends but she had a _long_ list of enemies.

She looked toward the entrance to see that it was just about dark. She lay there for a few moments before getting up to start her hunt again. That's when she noticed it. She was covered in a man's cloak. As she looked at it closer and got a better smell of the air she realized exactly whom her savior was.

The notion that the very same demon she tried to kill saved her life was so confusing it almost made her head hurt. Something inside of her, that wasn't there before told her to look for him. This time though, not to kill him.

Something magical happened when her blood mixed with his. She had shed her blood and had it come in contact with a demons many times, to many to count anymore. Never did it have that reaction. The funny thing was even though she was biting him and he had his hand through her stomach, she wanted something from him but didn't know what.

These thoughts were not good. The major rule of anything was to never get any feelings for your target. It didn't feel wrong though. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she got up and headed out to hunt. Tonight she would not hunt for his death, but for answers.

It was going slowly to find this guy. He was her priority right now. She'd caught a few minor demons along the way but nothing that would make a mark on how many of them she had to capture, or kill.

She never really wanted this job. When she was a little girl, her father was the guardian and then it passed to her after his death. It was more like a curse. Yes she was a vampire and she would probably live forever if one of her targets didn't kill her. Honestly this was the first time in over two hundred years that one didn't try to take her out when she was that weak.

She knew the tall guy was going to be tough but she had no idea he would stab her like he did. Something physically slowed her down to take the blow and she didn't understand. She would have been a mile away by the time he connected but it was like someone grabbed her and held her there.

This is why she needed to find him now. She couldn't smell him because more then likely he wasn't bleeding anymore. She headed where the next town was suppose to be, because all demons went after humans. They were easy prey and they always lived close together.

She reached the village around midnight and all seemed quiet. For some reason she could feel him. He had come through here. She could feel almost an invisible line connecting them. It was faint but it was there. She went down to the river by the village where she could feel his presence the strongest.

He jumped her from behind startling her at how silent he was.

"Why are you following me? I saved your life." Lava said grabbing her throat while she was slightly distracted.

He started to dig his claws into her neck making her bleed a little to get his point across.

"I came because I needed to see you. I needed to know what happened. I wanted to know why you saved my life. Why can I feel your presence, your very life flowing through me?"

She didn't want to fight him so she stayed limp in his grip. Her eyes were gentle and not threatening so he released her throat.

"You should not have come. When you came after me others were after me as well. They will find you with me and kill us both. I want you to leave right now." His eyes bore into hers as he spoke.

He was scared for her and fierce in his determination to make her leave. He didn't want her to be killed in front of him, as he was sure they would do.

"The crew that was on my ship is going to come after me. I stole something very precious from them and they want it back. They will kill whoever is in their way to get it. They are clo….!"

He was stopped mid sentence by a cold voice that sent chills down his spine. They were trapped and now they were going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Neither of you are going anywhere. I'm tired of chasing you Lava. This game of yours grows old. Give me the stone and you may yet see another day. No wait I'm going to kill you anyway for making me chase you all around Japan." The demon advanced on Lava with full intent on killing him slowly.

"Hiroshi, let the girl leave. You and I will finish this between you and me. If you can kill me I will give you the stone from my dead body. If I win I get the stone and the pleasure of never seeing you again." Lava moved forward stepping in front of Miyu.

Miyu was getting angry as the time passed. Yes this was their problem but they were demons, which made them her problem. She wasn't going to just get shoved off to the side.

She moved around Lava just as more demons came through the growth towards them. She put her hand out to ready her flame. Lava protected her and now she was going to protect him. It was against everything but with him it felt right. More like she would be a failure if she didn't protect him.

"The guardian? Well this just makes my night. A thief and the guardian who sends demons back to their own private hell. Looks like its bonus night boys. Kill them both!" Hiroshi screamed out into the night.

Lava and Miyu fought back to back as more and more men seemed to come out of the trees. There was light in the darkness and it illuminated the carnage. Blood from the men was all over the ground and the smell of scorched flesh hung heavy in the air.

During the fighting she was separated from Lava. She knew this was a plan of the men, they were too strong together. She was completely surrounded but was holding her own.

Lava was trying to watch where Miyu was and what was happening. He knew they were going to go after her the most just because of who she was and what she represented. He was being blocked at all angles and couldn't get closer to her. There were also so many men around her he couldn't even see if she was still standing or not.

One of the men fighting managed to avoid Miyu's flame that was coming at him. Before Miyu had a chance to stop the man she was stabbed in the chest. She tried to keep her balance and maintain control when she was stabbed again from behind. This time she screamed out in pain.

"LAAVVAAA!!!" She screamed his name and prayed he would come. She was still standing and she had no idea how she wasn't on the ground.

She started to falter when she saw what looked like a large scythe coming toward her. She didn't want to die by that thing. Not in this life or the next. She crumpled to the ground in a kneeling position. She had just enough strength to give herself a barrier.

Lava pushed his way through then men and saw Miyu crumple to her knees. A crewman came up behind her to deliver the final blow but was deflected by some kind of shield.

As Miyu protected herself Lava fought off the remaining men. They couldn't kill her or even touch her so they went after Lava only to die by his scythe. When he was finally near her Hiroshi stepped between them.

"She must mean a lot to you for you to fight so hard. It would hurt a lot if she died wouldn't it." Hiroshi glared at Lava looking for a reaction to his goading. Seeing none he pressed on. No reaction meant he was making him angry and that's just what he wanted.

"I'm going to kill her Lava and your going to watch. I could just stand here too and watch her bleed to death in there. With no blood to feed on there's no hope of regeneration." Hiroshi moved closer to Miyu and was satisfied when the barrier fell and she crumpled to the ground.

"Well this just makes it all the easier." Hiroshi unsheathed his knife and started to bend down to get closer to Miyu's lifeless form.

"Enough!" Lava screamed. He wasn't going to watch her be stabbed to death by some psycho who wanted some stupid stone.

"Death Mode 30 Activate. This is why you can't have this stone, you're not strong enough!" The stone was glowing around Lava's neck and he could feel its power racing through him.

Black wings grew from his back and his eyes started to glow red. His scythe went from black to silver, the tip dripping with poison. He advanced on Hiroshi who sensing the danger turned into his full demon form.

Hiroshi was a giant cobra with venom leaking from his mouth. His body was all black and his scales shone like glass in the moonlight. He was at least fifteen feet tall and agile.

Lava moved swiftly as Hiroshi spit acid at him. Lava attempted to attack Hiroshi's body but his tail was now wrapped around Miyu. If he didn't hurry eventually she would be crushed to death.

With one final desperate act he flew behind Hiroshi just as he started to turn. With all his speed and all his strength he dragged his scythe down Hiroshi's back killing him. Hiroshi's body slumped to the ground releasing Miyu and then disappearing into ash, blowing away into the night wind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Lava picked up Miyu's cold pale body and curled it under his new cloak. The sun would be coming up soon and he needed to get her as far away as possible. He was tired and had some minor wounds that needed to be tended.

He was still transformed so he couldn't give her any blood yet. When he was like this his blood was just as poisonous as that Viper's venom was.

As he took to the sky he took a moment to look at her again. She was pale and she was still bleeding but she wasn't in as bad as shape as she was when she crawled into the cave. These wounds were small but were bleeding badly. He wondered how she had been the guardian if she was to be so easily defeated. The it hit him.

Everything she did was stealth. It was the way of an assassin. The target and the assassin alone. She wasn't use to fighting in a group like that. She would have killed _him_ if the sun hadn't come up.

He was mad that she came for him but he knew she would. There was a bond between them now. It was some kind of magic that they couldn't break. It was almost physically painful to leave her in the cave. In a way he was happy about this because he did like her. On the other hand this was bad because she could be used against him.

People would come for the stone. Men and demon it didn't matter. Demons it made stronger and humans it turned into demons. Who ever had the stone had the power. It had kept him alive countless times and he had no intentions of giving it up.

As the sun started to rise he found a village and took shelter in an abandoned hut. He blocked out all the windows and settled down to rest.

Around mid-afternoon he decided to get up and see how she was doing.

When he looked over to her sleeping pallet and he paled when he saw it was empty. It was a one-room hut there was nowhere she could go and being outside would kill her.

He rushed to his feet and opened the door. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was sitting in the sun looking as ethereal as ever. She looked like an angel who came down from heaven and sat on the porch. Her soft voice startled him from his vision and he sat down next to her.

"If I am not near death I can be out in the sun. If I were only able to be out at night I wouldn't be able to be the guardian. This is what separates me from the others." She spoke calmly and with assurance. Almost as if her voice would convey what words could not.

"I don't know what happened between you and I but I would like you to stay with me. When I woke up this morning seeing you lying there knowing that you protected me and took care of me… I don't know, but I felt a peace I have never felt. I have been the guardian and alone so long I forgot what it was like to be with someone else. Will you? Will you stay with me?"

She looked at him with an almost plea in her eyes. It tore at his soul but he could not refuse her. He felt it to, the need to want to be with her. He turned and looked her straight in the eyes so she knew that without a doubt he was serious.

"Yes I will stay with you. I will help you when you are in danger. I will be by your side whenever you need me. I will give you my life and become… the guardian's guardian."

They both smiled into the warm rays of the sun. She knew that this was right. It was very strange but it was very right. She liked the idea of having someone look out for her also. She leaned over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She let out a small yawn and snuggled closer.

Lava reached behind her and lifted her into his arms. He walked back into the hut and laid her down on the pallet. Pulling her close to him he laid down next to her.

"I will always be here from now on to take care of you. You have my life and until it ends I will serve you." He whispered gently into her ear causing her to move closer to him.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. He had a feeling that from now on every night with her was going to be like the last few. From now on though he would make sure she made it through the night without any injuries. He would take care of her and be the fighter she needed.

Miyu was half asleep but the gentle gesture and sweet words did not go un-noticed. She was amazed at how all this was happening. She was afraid of having someone close to her in such a way. People close to her can make her weak. Lava was not weak though. He was gentle and strong. He was an equal in battle and could teach her a thing or two.

His words of servitude and loyalty had touched her heart. Though she was the guardian and is suppose to rid the world of any demons. Lava had proven in her eyes that he was no threat and that he could live among humans.

She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and a warmth in her heart she never knew her living dead body could even possess.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The two of them packed up their things and set out after dark. It's not like they didn't like the day but it was always easier and more fun to hunt at night. They were both rested and healed and ready to go. With their newly formed bond they felt ready to face the world.

The night was boring and nothing was happening. There was a peaceful silence between the two of them. It was around two AM when the winds started to pick up and Miyu felt the always familiar unwanted presence.

"Come out Reiha, I know your there." Miyu looked into the woods to her left as the form of a child-like girl and her doll came out of the woods.

"You as perceptive as ever Miyu. This is not a social visit I have come to request your aid in a matter." Reiha spoke as cold and as un-life like as the doll she held in her arms.

"This must be big because you have never asked me for help in the decades that we have known each other."

Reiha seemed to finally notice the darkly cloaked man standing in the shadows. She stepped back feeling the power from him radiate off his body.

"Reiha, don't worry about him he is of no concern to you or your request. What do you want from me?" Miyu was getting tired of this game and she didn't want Reiha asking questions about Lava.

"Your job is to defend humans Miyu, not to fraternize and fall for demons. He should be dead by now. If you can't do your job correctly then maybe Reiha and I should take over." The voice that spoke was like that of a child but no one was around.

"The doll." Miyu whispered quietly for only Lava to hear.

He was surprised but remained silent and vigil at her side. Whatever was between these two had apparently been going on for sometime time and he knew he had no right to over step.

"I know my job and I do it well. If you don't have anything worth listening too then we'll be on our way. I have more important things to do then argue with you tonight." Miyu spoke and tried to walk past Reiha but was shoved back to where she originally was.

"Your village with your mother is under attack. I know you haven't been there in over a hundred years but I do know the loyalty you have to your mother and to the people who take care of her." Reiha spoke nastily.

"More like the people she feeds off of to live." The doll snarled.

"I will go to my mothers village to make sure that everything is ok but so help me if she has been harmed and you left her there to suffer and die, I will kill both of you." Miyu stalked past Reiha and this time when she tried to stop her Miyu kept going.

Lava followed behind Miyu feeling Reiha's eyes on their backs as they disappeared into the forest. He wanted to know what had happened to make the two clearly hate each other so much. They had obviously known each other for a long time.

"She killed my father almost two hundred years ago. She wanted to be the guardian and would have been next in line if it weren't for me. In retaliation I killed her whole family. After the blood shed we decided to just keep whatever battles we had between each other." She spoke as if that was all that needed to be said.

He sensed her mood and just left her to her thoughts. He knew she was thinking about what she might find at the village.

"It will be a week before we get to my mother's village. I am about as far away as I have ever traveled. I was chasing you, which took me the extra few days away. We will have to travel day and night now."

" I understand. I will not hold you up. Will you still be performing your duties as we travel?" He didn't know what to say she seemed on edge and he didn't want to make things worse.

"I'll do my duties as I am destined to do. My mother if she is gone will understand why I couldn't be there. I can only get there when I get there."

He could hear the sadness in her voice. She did care deeply for her mother but all her life she was probably told destiny above all else. So she put destiny above even her own mother. What a sad existence.

As they began walking in the direction of her village she slowed down to match his pace. He thought maybe she had something to say to him but she just reached out and took his hand in hers.

She smiled up at him and continued walking like it was the most natural thing in the world. He couldn't have been more shocked if she had bitten him again. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled down at her.

"There is a village up ahead and we will need some supplies." Her eyes seemed to stare off into the distance.

"I will keep watch. I know you haven't eaten anything since I… I… well you need to eat. I will make sure you are not disturbed."

She was glad he understood and she was starving. She could feel that she was a little weak. She should eat at least once a day. That part made her job dangerous. She didn't want to go around killing people and make a name for herself as a killer. Like all predators she went for the weak or old. She never had the heart to go after children or parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

She had only been with him for a couple days but the feelings she was getting were very strong. She had this undeniable need to be with him. Normal events that should have been no big deal would make her heart flutter in her chest.

When they had gotten to the village she had gone off to find some dinner. Before she found anyone he called her down to the river where there was an unconscious old person. She was so happy he cared for her so much. She didn't seem to repulse him at all.

When she walked up to him to say thank you he brought his lips very close to hers and mumbled a very seductive "Your Welcome." It was an amazing moment and she wished that he had kissed her.

She never felt feelings like this for anyone but he seemed to keep his distance from her. She wondered if he didn't find her attractive or maybe he didn't want to be with her because she was the guardian.

She wanted him with her. He said he would always be with her and protect her. Did he only mean physically? What if she needed him emotionally like she did right now.

He had kept watch over her just like he said he would. No one in the village noticed the missing person. After she was finished they both buried the person together and headed back to the village for supplies.

It may not be tonight but eventually she would find out how he felt about her. Some things he did made him seem like a friend, some like a protector, and others like a lonely man looking for a relationship with a woman. She hoped it would be her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

She was getting to him. He wanted to see her smile and he wanted to make her happy. He didn't kill people but he did kidnap an old lady to be killed by her. Oddly to watch her feed was like when a man came home to his wife with the nights hunt. Proudly taking care of his family.

When she got close to him he had wanted to kiss her. She had gotten so close and he could hear both their hearts pounding in their chests. Apart of him said run away from her she was dangerous. He told her he would protect her and falling in love with her was maybe not the kind of protection she was looking for.

He did intend to keep his promise though. He would be there with her by her side protecting her. The more time he spent with her the more he wanted to be with her. He made that promise in haste but now he wanted to keep it. He cared for her deeply and wanted her safe.

They hadn't been together long but with the odd glowing pool of blood and the way she so willingly accepted him even though he was a demon was something he couldn't pass up.

Both of them were healthy so more then likely they would travel non-stop until they got to her mother's village. Demons and vampires really didn't need much sleep or rest. As long as she fed she would be fine. He himself only needed to feed every 2 or 3 days. He didn't need human meat or anything like that just as long as it was raw.

After they got the supplies they needed from the village they set out into the night not knowing what they were going face or who they were going meet but they were going to do it together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The day after they left the village they ran into their first demon. The demon that called himself Kinoshi was a known demon that has been eating humans who were using this trail to pass through the forest.

Miyu and Lava were not humans there for he decided that they needed to die instead. Miyu transformed into her battle attire and Lava stepped back and let her do her job.

He was not there to get in her way or make her look weak. He wanted the demons to see that she was strong and formidable even though she may not have looked it.

"I don't care if you're the guardian. I intend to stay on earth." Kinoshi was not so much paying attention to Miyu as he was paying attention to Lava.

"Your battle is not with me. I'd pay attention if I were you or you'll make her victory that much quicker." Lava said to Kinoshi trying to give him at least a fair chance to save himself.

Sadly for Kinoshi he did not pay attention and as he advanced on Lava who he deemed more threatening he was blasted by Miyu's fireball.

"I send you into the darkness demon where you will spend the rest of your miserable life." She raised her hands and a barrier formed around Kinoshi. In the next second he was gone in a flash of black light.

"I'm glad I decided to serve you instead of receiving that fate." He looked deeply into her eyes then stared at the black hole on the ground.

"I don't think that after our first fight and how I saw a different side of you that I could have done this to you." She kneeled down next to him and looked him in the eyes. Her gaze was gentle as she took his hand and started to lead him away from the hole.

As they started to walk away he decided that right then was going to be his perfect opportunity. He wanted her to know how he felt and with her life constantly on the line he didn't want to miss the chance.

As she started to walk away from him he tugged on her arm and pulled her to face him. She looked shocked and for a moment he almost decided not to do what he was about to. He wanted her to know though, that this is what he was feeling and this is how he felt about her.

He gently tilted her head up and looked into her surprised eyes. He leaned down slowly and caressed the under side of her chin. He placed his lips upon hers and gently applied pressure. He was pleasantly surprised when she pressed her lips back against his.

Her lips were like the softest of rose petals. Running his hands through her hair he was amazed at how smooth and silky it was. He had only imagined what it felt like before but actually touching it in such a way was a whole other feeling.

He wanted to make sure he didn't over step his bounds with her so he began to pull away. Miyu on the other hand was not ready to let him go.

She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. She wanted him needed him. She'd been alone for so long and he was the most amazing man she had met in decades maybe longer.

Lava on the other hand was not ready for her aggressiveness. He moved her away panting and wishing that he wasn't so high on his morals,

"I care about you, you have come to mean so much to me but I can't do this. I will not take you as an animal here in the forest. We will do it in a house or some place private. I have more respect for you then to take you not ten feet where you just killed a demon. You are ok with this I hope?"

"This only shows me another side of you. I regretfully respect your wishes but I do understand." Miyu grabbed his hand cheerily letting him know that she was ok with his decision.

He was showing restraint and affection. He wanted to let her know even in this small manner that he was something he appreciated and wasn't going to just toss away when she was no longer needed. There bond was indeed becoming strong and all she could do was smile to herself and embrace the unknown new feeling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

The two traveled together for what seemed like ages. The trip had taken slightly less time due to the fact that Miyu kept pushing them onward. She didn't know what she was going to find when she got to her mothers village.

"I haven't been to my mothers village in so long. I'm sure we'll recognize each other when we see each other. It's not like we have aged or anything." Miyu said as if talking to herself more then Lava.

"I hope your mother will not try to kill me. I can't see her being a vampire being overly excited to have me by your side."

"My mother will not be please but I have been a live this long and guardian for almost all of my life. My decisions keep me alive and she will respect whatever I do." Miyu knew her mother would not be pleased in any fashion. She was hoping what she had just told Lava was true.

"We will reach the village by tomorrow evening. I don't know what we will find but I sure hope that it's all right and that Reiha was just wasting my time. I'd like to see my mother again but for personal reasons not for business."

"I too hope everything is ok. We have had many battles lately and I know that you are weary. Since we don't have much further to go and the light is waning we should bunk down for the night. I'd rather have rest and be ready for whatever maybe waiting for us then rush in blindly and be worn out from traveling so far in such a short amount of time." He kneeled down where he wanted to set up camp not waiting for her reply.

Whether she was tired or not he had a gut feeling that what they would find would not be pleasant by any means. He had a feeling that Reiha was right and the village was probably destroyed by now.

"I agree and even if I didn't I see your ready to do it your way anyway. I'll get some wood for a fire. It will probably be a chilly night." She looked over at her shoulder to him and smiled a wicked little grin.

Tonight before they reached her mother's village she would strengthen the bond she had with Lava in the physical way. She had seen how he had been looking at her lately and she had chills run up her spine.

He had a way about him that just made her want to cling to him and never let go. She hummed happily to herself as she began to collect wood for the fire. All the while imagining the events of the night that she would create.

He knew her sly smile and he was ready. He was beyond ready. She had been teasing him lately and their last little encounter had almost wound them in a predicament he wasn't ready for at the time.

He was as sassy and adventurous as the next guy but sex right after a battle and blood everywhere was not his cup of tea. He knew that tonight he would sweep her off her feet and show her how much she meant to him.

As she came into view and laid down the wood they exchanged glances. The unspoken meaning like a spark that spoke volumes. Miyu started the fire and moved closer to Lava. He laid his cloak on the ground and grabbed her hands.

She was slightly trembling, as was he. He had never felt this way about anyone in his entire life. She looked into his soul and kneeled down in front of him without breaking eye contact.

"I love you Lava and I know you promised to be by my side but I will also promise to be by yours as well. I've never met anyone like you and I want to show you how much I care."

She moved towards him and he tilted her chin gently.

"I Love you too Miyu." He kissed her gently on the lips.

The sun was setting behind them creating the perfect scene for the two lovers. He laid her underneath him on his cloak and put his face into her neck and spoke so softly she had to strain to hear him.

"I will always be with you and protect you. I know you're the guardian but even the guardian needs help every now and then. From now until eternity I will love you and take care of you. I promise you." Lava hugged her tightly in his embrace.

It oddly felt like this was going to be there last night together. They held onto each other well into the night. Cuddling and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

They made love under the stars with the moonlight shinning upon them. The lovers bathed in the moonlight seem less to everything and everyone but how they felt about each other.

They finally fell asleep as the dawn was breaking on the horizon. The blood red sky was a bad omen that Lava hoped had nothing to do with them. He drifted off to sleep with Miyu wrapped securely in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

After there quick nap the two had set out just before noon. They would reach the village just as dusk would be descending.

As they got closer to the village they could see, smell, and hear things weren't right. There should have been children and laughter. There should have been fires from the huts. Their keen eyes detected no movement from sentries who were supposed to be protecting the village.

Everything was one big sign after another that Reiha was right and the village had been attacked. Everyone was either dead or had run to another land for safety.

When they entered the village there worst fears had been confirmed. The villagers had not managed to escape. There were bodies everywhere and the huts had all been burned down. Given the amount of time gone by that would explain why there were no fires.

The bodies stunk to high heaven rotting under the sun. Miyu ran to where her mother's hut was to have been. Her mother's hut, like everyone else's had been burned to the ground.

Miyu's mother's body on the other hand had not been among the dead. Her anger was starting to rise. Why take her mother? Did animals drag her off? Was her mother still alive?

"My mother is not among the dead. I want you to take care of these people and give them a proper burial. I will be back before full nightfall to assist you but I need to see if there is any news from surrounding villages. I know you want to come with me but if she is gone I need time alone to think."

"I will not fight you on this but if you are not back by dark I will come after you." He kissed her forehead and walked back to the dead.

She was glad that he understood her and her need to do this alone. She needed to think and she needed to see if she could find her mother.

She went from village to village as fast as she could. Right before it became dark she found a survivor that said that her mother was taken into the woods by the creature that had attacked their village.

Miyu knew it was getting dark and she should head back but this was a lead she had to follow. Her mother might still be alive. This creature had wanted her mother maybe to lure her away and to kill her.

If Miyu couldn't find her mother she would head back to Lava immediately. On the other hand if she finds her mother in the clutches of some psycho then she would have to take matters into her own hands. She had spent her life wiping out evil and this was no different.

Miyu crept through the forest and when full dark had set she had found the place the woman spoke of. There was a small cabin with the lights on and men standing out front. In the light Miyu could clearly see her mother tied to a pole against the wall.

She didn't look awake and she wasn't moving. As Miyu moved towards the cabin she felt even though she had been as quiet as possible that she was being watched. With her night vision she could see no one and sense no one.

As she was about to leave her shelter and begin her attack she heard a noise behind her. She turned just in time to see a shadowy figure right before her world went dark.

Her last fading thoughts were that at least it was dark now and she didn't go back. Lava would come for her and he would help her save her mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

She had never come back at dusk like she said she was going too and he could have kicked himself for actually thinking that she would. He had been running for what seemed like ages but her scent was getting stronger.

He had run around some random villages and met people who had seen her and had pointed where she most likely was headed. The last lead had lead him to this little cabin in the woods.

The cabin was quiet and it didn't seem like anyone was around. He crept closer until he could see inside. Miyu was tied to the floor and a woman was tied to the wall next to her.

She was safe right now and she had found her mother. Oddly though her mother didn't look a day over twenty. They looked more like sisters. It was odd that they were alone so he let his senses span out into the darkness. The harder he concentrated the more he could feel them.

There were demons everywhere and they were watching and the mouse had taken the cheese. One demonic aura was standing out among all the rest. This demon was strong and powerful. His aura was like nothing they had faced before.

Lava took one step towards the cabin door when he was slammed backwards into a tree.

"I had a feeling that the guardian was traveling with someone but you Lava, a demon I was not expecting. Traveling the one person whose job it is to wipe out your kind. That either makes you weak or stupid." The strange demon stepped from the darkness and commanded his men to tie Lava up.

Miyu and her mother were dragged from the hut into the yard in front of the tree Lava was strapped too.

Miyu awoke and struggled against her bonds as her attacker had his back to her. She prayed Lava would not give her away until she was ready. As soon as she stood up the demon turned on her.

"I'm glad your awake I don't want you to miss this." The demon advanced on her like he was going to go after her but stopped right in front of Miyu's awakening mother.

"You have brought me nothing but trouble and pain guardian. It's time I return the favor." The demon the shoved his hand into Miyu's mother's chest.

"NNNOOOO!!!" Miyu was frozen in horror and could only watch as the demon ripped out her mother heart and dropped her to the ground like she was nothing more then trash in his way.

Without further thought to herself Miyu attacked the momentarily stunned demon. She proceeded to ignite her flame but was knocked back by some unseen force.

Sensing his life was in danger the demon transformed into his full demon self. In nothing short of a blink of the eye stood a massive Cobra. Not fazed by the sudden change but even more determined by the demon Miyu attacked again and again.

Lava screamed for her to run that the Cobra was too strong for her alone. He pulled and tugged at the bonds of the tree but they were well tied even for his strength. He could only watch on in horror as the inevitable seemed to be coming faster and faster.

Miyu's anger and her rage couldn't be stopped. All sounds and noises were blacked out as she attacked the cobra recklessly. Her movements were sluggish and sloppy. She was going to be killed and Lava couldn't do a thing to save her.

"As much as I would like to watch you suffer I am going to finish this right here and right now. I will save my kid with your death." The cobra made one smooth fast motion and was behind Miyu.

He transformed back into his human form and withdrew his katana from its sheath. The steel glittered in the moon light in an eerie glow.

Lava screamed and pulled against the bonds that restrained him. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to watch. He knew that she was weak and that he was very strong still. The demon was going to kill her and he couldn't do a thing to stop him.

"Miyu get out of here snap out of it and run!"

"She can barely move let alone run and in a second she will be dead. I will have killed the guardian and our kind will be safe again." The cobra demon kicked Miyu over onto her back.

In one swoop that seemed to be in slow motion the cobra drove his steel tip sword into Miyu's heart. The cobra demon pulled the sword out and watched as Miyu took her last breathes. He wanted to make sure he had succeeded and that she wouldn't be coming back to life.

"I'm sorry Lava. I love you…" Then she was gone.

The moon seemed to disappear into the clouds and everything went quiet. The night seemed to realize that it's protector was just slain and wanted to hide itself from evil as much as it could.

Lava could only stare on in horror as he watched Miyu being stabbed through the heart. He didn't even notice when the demon was mere inches from his face. His mind just seemed to go blank and his own heart seemed to stop. He couldn't catch his breath.

"I will not kill you this night. I will let you live out the rest of your days no matter how long or short you make them knowing that you are weak and you couldn't save the one person who ever meant anything to you." The demon then stabbed Lava in the shoulder and walked away as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Lava stared at Miyu's lifeless body that seemed white with the few rays of the moon that scattered the sky.

_Your gone and I could do nothing. I was supposed to always protect you and I could only watch. I'm so sorry I failed you… I failed you… Miyu._


	13. Future 1

The Future 

It had been a lonely four hundred and fifty-seven years, not that he was counting them anymore. Lava wandered from town to town watching as Japan changed all around him. He had changed a lot since that day.

Lava needed to blend in with the humans so he dressed like them and got brown contacts for his eyes. He left his hair its silver color. People didn't seem to mind it, though they thought it was unusual for someone his age.

He was quieter and snappier then he had ever been. People who knew him said he was a shark, especially when it came to business. He was no nonsense and never took anything less then the best. He had made a name for himself in Tokyo.

He was one of the five richest people in the city and one of the ten most in all of Japan. His company he named Lava Corp. was a top dealer for the military, housing units, and the most advanced company for electronics.

With all of his wealth and all of his success there wasn't a day that didn't go by when he didn't think about _her_. He thought maybe what they had was a fling back then. They had both been alone so long and they found comfort in one another.

That was his mind playing tricks on him. He knew that he'd loved her more then anyone he'd ever met. He knew the moment she died, apart of him died with her. The part of his heart that felt love and happiness was gone.

He never tried to be with another woman again after her death. What they shared was to special to be tainted by another woman who would no doubt only want his money. Women today wanted money and power. Miyu wanted him because she loved him. She was powerful and determined. She didn't need him to boost herself up, but she wanted him to love her.

All that mattered to her was that he was by her side and when she needed him he failed. She was dead because he had failed her. If he got another chance he would never let anyone take her from him again.

To Japan Lava was twenty-five and a prodigy at business. In actuality Lava was almost a millennium. He himself couldn't believe he was that old and some day like many demons before him, he would have to put himself out of his misery.

Living forever was only grand if you had someone to do it with, and she was gone and not coming back.

A gentle knock at the door brought him from his thoughts. He was going to have to get passed her some day. He couldn't drag this on and keep living for someone long since gone.

"Come in, Kaname. What is it?" His secretary was a pretty little thing. She was devoted and a hard worker. He was glad because he was paying her out the ass for her skills.

"The assembly at Tokyo University starts in half and hour. If you are to make it on time you will have to leave in the next five minutes."

"Thank you Kaname I will be right there. Have the limo pull to the side. I don't feel like being mulled today by anyone down there wondering when I'm getting married or what event I will attend next."

"I have already done as you asked and the car is waiting for you whenever you're ready. Would you like the notes I prepared about starting your own business, or the ones about over throwing your boss?" She smiled and bowed out of the room.

She was one of the few who could jest with him and live to tell about it. He kept her because she always knew what he needed before he needed it. Like setting up this assembly at the University. This made him look good in the public eye and got him out of work. He was going to tell the Juniors and Seniors how to start a successful business.

When he arrived he set up his things in the auditorium and waited for the students to file in. He hated these things but they were always good publicity and made the investors happy.

After all the students were seated and he began his tissue of lies on how he became as great as he was and how they could do it too, he started to scan the crowd.

Something in his chest was pulling. He knew that feeling from so long ago he almost missed it for butterflies. The feeling was just like the feeling he had when his blood and Miyu's bonded together that first time.

His heart started to pound in his cheat with the familiar aura. His body felt like he was having a heart attack. His shoulders and his sides started to burn and the fire started to run through his veins.

He didn't know how but he knew that she was here. She was somewhere in this room. There were hundreds of students and they were all dressed the same. He didn't have much time left in his presentation but he had to find her.

He started to relax his body and mind and let the pulling feeling take him where it wanted. He was in the aisles and about fifteen rows up and seven seats in, _she was there_.

He had no idea how it was possible but there she was, as beautiful as the first day he had met her. Her hair was even the same way. He needed to find a way to get her to be with him. He needed a plan.

Before he could finish his thought the bell rang and the students left.


	14. Future 2

Chapter 2 

Miyu Raiko was amazed at the man giving the assembly. He was young and attractive and for some reason she felt like she knew him. She was a junior at the University majoring in business and economics.

At twenty-one she wanted all that life had to offer and becoming a business tycoon was her dream. Her friends Ritsu and Aya were chatting like high school girls through the whole assembly. Somewhere in the middle of the assembly she zoned them out completely.

Something inside her was pulling her to this man like a magnet. When he jumped down off the stage and started to walk up the aisle she wondered if he could feel it too.

He was talking like nothing was happening but anyone paying attention could see his eyes had glazed over and he definitely had that love sick glazed look in his eyes. He was looking for someone in the audience and he was looking in desperation.

When his eyes settled on her she could have sworn that behind those brown eyes she saw them flash a crimson red. Her heart was pounding so hard she really didn't even react. She just stared back at him in awe and some form of recognition.

That wasn't possibly though. She knew him from the papers but never had she even been near one of his buildings. He was a business mogul like America's Donald Trump.

Miyu's gaze was ripped from his as the bell rang and her friends started to pull at her as they left the auditorium. She didn't even have a chance to look back as the crowd of students swept her out the door to her next class.

"Miyu are you ok? You've been real spacey since the assembly. Did Lava get u going? He's so hot! He's also so rich." Aya practically shouted for all to hear.

The girl had brains but when it came to normal conversation she was just to out spoken. She was one of Miyu's best friends though. Aya and Ritsu were the first people she met at the school and they showed her the ropes. They were seniors and would be gone next year. They were both a pain in her ass but she would miss them greatly.

Ritsu was her roommate for which she was glad. Aya tended to gossip till all hours a night on the phone and if Miyu couldn't hang up she'd never get any sleep.

Sleep… something she wouldn't probably get for a long time now. Aya and Ritsu saw how Lava stared at her in the assembly. They saw the look of longing in his eyes. Lucky for her they stopped chatting just long enough to catch all the good stuff, right?

It was also odd but she thought that now that she saw him she was going to be seeing a lot more of him. It was weird but she had this feeling like he belonged with her. She was loosing her mind plain and simple.

Lava was way out of her league in both society and business. He could have any women or anything he wanted. A college girl like her was just a passing glimmer.

"Do you guys want to go out tonight and see a movie? We could get dinner too. Were all single except you Miyu. We could all have like a girls dinner date night." Ritsu said with a sarcastic tone. The girl needed a man or she was going drive them all insane.

"Sure I have nothing to do and I know Aya doesn't. Let's all meet at our dorm room at seven." Miyu said cheerily.

The girls all showed up at seven like they planned. They needed a night out on the town. School was always a stress and with Ritsu and Aya single. They liked going out cause it made them feel less alone.

Miyu had a boyfriend she rarely saw and honestly didn't care. She thought he was controlling anyway. She always had to tell him everything she did, when she did it, who she did it with. She tried to dump him twice already but he managed to worm his way back into her life.

Thinking of her crappy boyfriend brought to mind another face. She had no idea why but he was on her mind all day. Lava, the business tycoon who seemed to stare right into her soul and see everything she was.

Maybe she thought by him coming to her school that he could help her out with her career. Something passed between them and she'd be damned if she let it go.

One of his offices was on her way to work. She would just stop by and see if he would talk to her. If he did then she was right, if not then he wasn't really looking at her at all and maybe she is making too much of it.

There was nothing she could do about it now so she got her head back into what she was doing with her friends and tried to enjoy the rest of her night. They didn't get many outings like this so she might as well enjoy it now while she had the chance. After this year who knew what would happen to all of them, they may never talk again. They might even be one another's employers. You could never predict.

At the end of the night Miyu went to bed and was asleep instantly. She began dreaming of Lava but not how she saw him today. He was battling some creature and she was by his side. He looked amazing and so protective of her. As quick as it came the dream was gone.

She was back in her dorm room and the sun was up. Today was not going to be a good day.


	15. Future 3

Chapter 3 

Lava got to work the next day and had a plan all set out on how he would get Miyu back into his life. She may not know him or trust him right now but when he got her back he would make her remember.

He didn't just want her in his life. He was going to make her fall in love with him again and he was willing to do anything to get that bond back with her. It had been centuries since he had held her or gazed into her eyes. He'd be damned if he just let her skip away.

"Kaname! Get in here, NOW!" He was impatient and wanted to stress the importance of her speed to keep his good mood.

"Yes sir. What can I get you?" Kaname spoke softly. He only got like this at meetings he wanted to overtake but still not with her.

"I want you to get me the top twenty business students of Tokyo University and have them all meet me this afternoon starting at one. Tell them I'm looking to hire one of them for a project and if they do well I'll hire them on my staff."

This was totally out of character for Lava. Kaname bowed and left to do as she was bid. He didn't hire students. He didn't like the way they worked and said repeatedly he didn't like their attitude.

Something was up. Ever since he came back yesterday from that assembly he's been worked into a fit. She knew whatever it was he would reveal it in due time. He was set on this and she would make sure he got what he wanted.

She spent the next two hours on the phone getting every student he asked for by the unholy deadline she had been given. By noon she had gotten every student except one. Miyu Raiko.

Kaname came in at 12:30 to tell Lava what students would be coming to the interview. He seemed fine with her work, which she was happy about. The task he had given was not easy.

She hoped that the name at the top being of the list crossed out would be ok. The girl had not shown up for school today and was missing from her classes. Her roommate had said she had gone to visit her parents' graves. Apparently it was the anniversary of their death and she never missed a visit.

"Why is this name crossed off? I said top twenty not the top nineteen. I want her in my office before the day is out. I don't care if you have to drive to wherever she is and bring her to me. My office before the end of the day or don't come in tomorrow!" He shoved her out and sat back down.

He didn't want to yell at her she did an amazing job with what he asked but he was almost positive this Miyu was the one he was looking for. He asked for the top twenty because he knew that in any life she would be smart. She was in the assembly so business was her major.

He could be totally wrong and she may not be the Miyu he had known. She may look like her but might not be determined or as funny. The emotional connection might have been lost. So many things could change.

As he started his interviews with one boring college student after another he hoped that his secretary had gotten the hint and had gone out to get the missing girl. He meant what he said. If this girl was Miyu and she failed to bring her to him he would fire her.

It didn't matter to him how good she was as a secretary. His love for Miyu had spanned centuries and he wasn't going to wait forever while his secretary brought his dead lover back to him.


	16. Future 4

Chapter 4 

Kaname had called the school and the girl's roommate before getting any information on where she was. The cemetery was an hour away and she didn't even know if she was going to be there when she got there.

For this Miyu's sake and for her own she prayed that she was. Lava had never yelled at her like that. The way he got so mad made her think that this girl was really the only one she was suppose to get. Lucky for her too it's the only one she couldn't find.

After an hour of thinking of all the ways to kill this girl if she wasn't here she finally made it to the cemetery. It was a small cemetery and standing alone in between two graves was Kaname's saving grace.

She walked up to Miyu so she wouldn't startle her. Miyu looked at her then nodded he hello.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but are you Miyu Raiko?" Kaname practically held her breath waiting for the girls answer.

"Yes that's me. Can I help you with something?" Miyu was confused and even though the woman was small they were in the middle of nowhere.

"I am Kaname and I am here on behalf of Lava Tokedo. He has sent invitations to the top business students at Tokyo University and he requests and audience with you before the day is out. I am terribly sorry to have to pull you away from your mourning but I am afraid if you don't return with me I will not have a job to return to tomorrow." Kaname was begging this stranger. She had never sunk so low but she loved her job and was not going to loose it for some girl stiffing her boss.

"Ok let me say good-bye and I will follow you back." Miyu bowed to her parents' grave and began to leave. Lava wanted to see her. She knew it.

They had arrived back at the offices later then Kaname would have liked but the girl had wanted to stop for lunch. She had to admit that it was pleasant to just sit and relax and talk to someone.

When they got back all the other students had left. She had thought Lava was going to fire her anyway. It was almost six when Kaname finally opened Lava's office door.

"Sir, here is the last candidate. I'm sorry it took so long."

"You may be excused Kaname. Take the night off I'll see you in the morning. I want you hear early. We will have much to discuss." With a wave of his hand she left to go home.

"Miyu please sit down. Can I get you a drink?" He offered just so happy to see that face again.

"Yes please. So your secretary tells me that you're looking for a student for a project. What did you have in mind?" She wasn't looking at him. She didn't want him to see how excited she was that he was interviewing her for such a job.

The jobs he could give her are the jobs that she was busting her ass for. She knew he had interviewed other students and most were a better choice but she knew if he just gave her a chance she could do it.

"I need someone to supervise the construction of a high rise I'm building. I'm going to condense a city block of apartments into a high rise to make room for trees and a park. It's a big job so I'll be working closely with who ever I choose. I'm looking for personality and drive. I also need someone I won't want to kill after a day or two." He turned to make sure she wasn't looking. His Miyu wouldn't mind but this girl didn't know him and he didn't want her to run screaming.

He opened his safe hidden behind a painting and poured red liquid into her cup. Reincarnation or not if she didn't like this drink, well he could only hope she would.

He closed the vault and went back to sit down in front of her.

"Here is your drink, sorry I was checking paperwork real quick while I was up. Does the job sound like it might interest you?" He watched very carefully as she was about to take a sip.

He could have cursed himself as he watched her set the glass down so she could speak.

"If I could see the design I'd love to see if I could help. I'm probably not what your looking for but I have the drive and definitely the determination that I think your looking for." She leaned back in her chair getting comfortable.

This man made her feel welcome and she hoped it showed so he would hire her. She picked up her glass again and drank the thick liquid inside. Her eyes opened wide as she took another sip.

"This is amazing I've never tasted anything like it. What is it?"

"It's something from my private collection. Most people can't stand the taste of it, I'm glad u appreciate it." Lava was as happy as he was over four hundred years ago.

Right before his eyes the girl's chocolate brown eyes changed to the blue ones he would never forget. He had so many emotions running through him right now he could barely contain not jumping over his desk and crying into her shoulder like the three-year-old boy he felt like.

He just wanted to hold her and tell her he loved her and how much he missed her. This was all too much but he remained his cool exterior.

"Looking over your file you have the credentials that I am looking for. Your top of your class, you know a fine taste when you see it and I don't think you'll let anyone get the better of you if it goes against what you truly want. _You're exactly who I am looking for_. Can you join me for dinner tomorrow night? I'll bring the blueprints and we can discuss what you will be doing and where to start." He was glowing inside. It was truly her, his Miyu.

"I would love to. How about at seven when all my classes are finished for the day." She couldn't believe he actually hired her. She was going to be working side by side with him on a multi-million dollar project.

"I will see you at seven then Miss Raiko." He stood up and shook her hand. The white light engulfed their hands just like he had seen in the blood those centuries ago.

She was shocked and pulled back but to him it was like a beacon. It was saying yes your doing the right thing. It was screaming to him this was his second chance and to not screw it up.

She smiled politely to him and bowed. She left the room at a leisurely pace taking her time to soak it all in.

Lava walked over to her drink as soon as she left the room. He drank the rest of it taking in its warmth and her essence.

In his so-called private stash he kept one pouch of fresh blood. He had tested it on a few people and they all were repulsed by it. The girl loved it and her eyes turned blue showing what she truly was.

She didn't know it but she was a vampire. Maybe it was recessive or lie dormant he didn't know. He did know if he kept giving her his private collection she would turn into what she once was.

All he could do now was play his cards right and sweep her off her feet.


	17. Future 5

Chapter 5 

At school the next day everyone was buzzing wondering who got the job with Lava Corp. Miyu hadn't told anyone and she didn't really want to. It was a dream that she was still feeling the effects of and she didn't want to share it with the world yet.

Aya always nosey about work also had to remind Miyu of something she totally forgot. Her boyfriend Ryu was returning today from his business trip. She had been in such a state of euphoria that she had totally forgotten.

He was a nice guy and all but he was way to bossy and pushy. Ryu was always checking up on her and never believed anything she said. She really didn't know why she put up with him. Maybe she would break up with him when he got back.

This job with lava Corp. could be the break she needs and it could take her into a whole other level of business that Ryu himself hadn't even reached.

"Miyu are you alright? Did your interview with Lava not go well? Ryu's coming home tonight so seeing him will cheer you up. Seeing him always cheers me up." Aya laughed at her own little joke.

"No the interview went great. I am supposed to meet him for dinner tonight to discuss the plans for the job. The problem is Ryu. He will never go for it. He would hate it if I do better then him. It's just how he is." Miyu sighed to herself. Her dream was fast becoming a nightmare.

"Oh My God! Miyu! That's amazing. That means he chose you! He didn't ask anyone else to come back and he didn't even call anyone to let them know. Ryu will be excited for you what are you talking about." Ritsu tried to always see the positive but she didn't honestly see Ryu being overly enthusiastic. Miyu was his property and he kept it that way for two years.

Ritsu was happy for Miyu more then she would say. This could be the break from Ryu that she was looking for. Lava was a powerful well-respected man. She had a feeling he saw something in Miyu and it wasn't her business skill.

The way he looked at her like he had seen a long lost love at the assembly. The way he had called her looking for her. She even knew about the secretary driving an hour to go get her. This dinner was just the frosting on the cake.

Ritsu knew Miyu wasn't stupid. She knew what Lava was looking for and Ritsu had seen the look in Miyu's eyes. She couldn't place it but it was like Miyu was recognizing an old friend. Ritsu was prepared to help Miyu in anyway she could.

"So Miyu what time is dinner? I bet he's going to take you somewhere fancy. Oh god, what are you going to wear? You and Ritsu are going to come over my house after school and we'll get you ready. That way you can take as long as you need to get ready and Ryu surely won't come to my house looking for you. You can see him tomorrow so he won't kill your evening." Aya was almost glowing at her brilliant idea.

Ritsu agreed and looked at Miyu who just nodded. She would have seemed sad if it wasn't for the smile she had from ear to ear.

The afternoon the girls spent together went was like old times. If Miyu wasn't getting ready for such a fantasy dinner she would have thought it was just like dress up for little girls.

Aya was very well off and had an amazing assortment of jewels and dresses that most people only dreamed of. By the time Miyu was ready to leave she was dressed in $250,000 worth of dress and accessories.

The belle of the ball arrived at the restaurant at 6:55pm. Lava saw her get out of her friends car and walk to the entrance. Her beauty made his eyes instantly turn red.

He had never seen her look so amazing. Not in any dreams or any memories he had of her. Her dress was black and very form fitting. It went all the way to the ground. As she paced back and forth he could see her feet in delicate diamond open toed sandals. Between her plunging neckline, and above her impressive cleavage was a diamond choker with a red ruby hanging down. Her hair was done up in a twist with curls coming out to accent her round face.

Her diamond earrings seemed to just make her eyes glow as she waited for him. Her eyes, they had turned back to brown. He was going to have to keep dosing her. He knew that if she returned to herself she would remember him. She would remember what they use to be. So he hoped. It's not like people did this kind of thing everyday.

He knew her friend had done this for her and he would thank them generously for there efforts at a later date. At this moment he didn't want her to wait a second longer.

As he walked up to her she met him with a smile that seemed to melt all the years he had spent in loneliness.

"I'm sorry if I am late. Shall we dine?"

"Your right on time and I'd love too." She was glowing. She knew it and didn't care. He was so cute and he had this air about him that made her feel so relaxed.

As they ordered their meals and went over the plans for the building he couldn't help but give her side-glances. She was so excited.

"If you excuse me I'm going to go to the ladies room and freshen up. I'll be right back and then we can discuss when I will start." She got up and left the table and didn't look back. Either she knew he was looking and didn't want to ruin it for him or she was trusting. _She knew_.

After she was gone from sight he pulled a bottle from his bag and switched the wine. He didn't have to hide it from her or lie. It was his private collection and she liked it which made getting her to drink it that much easier.

As she came back to the table she began to look over notes he had made for the project.

"In honor of your joining my team and your success I have brought some of my _wine _you like so much. So few people like it and I enjoy sharing it with you." He poured her a glass and she started to drink it almost greedily.

He knew she wanted it more then last time but she seemed to hold herself back. Same as last time her eyes turned blue. Unlike last time she looked him in the eyes after finishing her drink and said something he was not expecting to hear.

"After dinner I want to see you. I want to see the image you hide from the world. Will you show me? She was serious and determined.

He was not sure was to say. She had caught him off guard. Was the blood working faster then he had thought. To his guess it would take at least two more glasses and she had only finished one.

"I don't know what you mean. This is who I am." He poured more of the _wine_ into her glass also hoping that it would distract her.

It didn't do any such thing. She drank its contents without so much as taking a breath. She looked oddly relaxed. When she pulled the cup from her lips and dapped them with the napkin, that's when he saw them. Fangs.


	18. Future 6

Chapter 6 

"I can see you now. I can see you, as you should be but your distorted. I want you to show me what you look like after dinner."

Lava wasn't prepared for this yet. He wanted to work into this with her. She was jumping the gun. He gave her too much to fast. He took a sip of the _wine_ to calm him self.

"Did you put something in this? I feel really weird. Can we leave and get some fresh air? She had started to get up before he could even answer.

He paid the bill and went outside to where she was waiting. He walked up to her clicking his heals to make sure she would hear him.

"Come with me down to the beach, we have much to discuss. I need you to remain calm the entire time because what I am going to tell you is going to shock you." He grabbed her hand and led her down the path that would take her to the beach.

When they got to the beach and were far enough away from anyone who would hear he turned to her and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"My name is Lava, just Lava. I made up a last name just so I could fit into this society. I was born almost a thousand years ago. I am a demon."

Her face began to pale. This had to be a joke. He couldn't possibly be what he said he was. She looked over at his bag and saw the _wine_ bottle. All she wanted right now was what was in the bottle.

She walked over to him and grabbed the bottle. She started swigging it praying she would get drunk and just pass out.

"That's not _wine_. I was going to save that part till last. You're not going to be getting drunk off of that anytime soon. You are going to need to drink it everyday at least once a day from now on."

"What the hell are you talking about? What have you been giving me? I've felt funny ever since I first drank it. Have you been poisoning me?" She started to panic thinking that he had given her something and now she was going to die.

"I did not poison you. Please I told you not to panic. You are someone I have known for four hundred and fifty seven years. The sad part is that you have not been alive for four hundred and fifty six of those years. You and I use to be great enemies. You tried to kill me for days. After we almost killed each other you and I began to travel together. We were an amazing team and we fell in love. Then there was a battle, and you were alone. I was too late and you were killed. I haven't seen you since then and I haven't been with another woman since then." He looked into her eyes praying she would believe him.

He needed her to believe him. Now that he had her he didn't want to loose her again. This was his chance to do what he couldn't back then. Stay by her side and protect her for always.

"This is crazy you know that. I'm more then happy to take the job but this is all nonsense. Your saying I'm some reincarnation of a girl you loved and now you want to hook up with me to heal your wounds. I won't be some girls replacement." She was getting angry. Unconsciously she took another sip of the _wine_.

"You are her reincarnation. You are a gift someone has given to me and I promise to take care of you and love you if you will just have me. Miyu was not just anyone; she was a vampire and a guardian of earth. What do you think you have been drinking? That isn't wine and it sure as hell isn't fruit punch!" He was trying to remain calm but he wanted her to understand.

"You have been giving me blood? Are you _fucking insane_!!! I could get sick from this. I could get a disease or something." She had enough and she started to walk away.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to look into his face. He wanted her to see that he was not insane or trying to hurt her. Her blue eyes were scared and he didn't mean to do it but she left him no choice.

"Yes I gave you blood and yes I know what it can do to a human but _you_ are not a human. I honestly don't even know how it became recessive but it needed to come out. The blood has made you stronger and your senses are heightened. You saw right through my human disguise. No one has done that in the centuries I've been alone. I beg you to have faith in me. You felt it that day in the auditorium. You felt yourself calling out to me. A blood bond you and I made so many years ago." He felt her slipping and felt his soul ripping.

He was going to loose her again. Right here right now she was going to walk away from him. His eyes started to tear up and his knees started to shake. Such a long time of waiting only to watch her walk away.

"I need some time alone. I need to think about what you have said. I need to be alone to see if this is all even real. Am I going to vaporize when the sun comes up? Will I live forever? I have so many questions that I don't even know if I want the answer too." She started to panic.

"You have been in the sun all your life and nothings happened. Miyu was unique and you are all that she was. You will live forever. You don't know it but when you turned twenty you stopped aging. Your trait was recessive due to lack of blood but parts of you were still in there. Your fangs were recessive. Now they will appear whenever you feed." He spoke softly.

"I need to be alone. I need to think. I need to process all of this. I'm a reincarnated dead girl. A reincarnated dead vampire girl, who was loved by a demon. He is now one of the richest men in Tokyo. This is all madness. To top it all off I actually like drinking this blood concoction. I'm going home now and I'll talk to you later, I think." She looked at him one last time and walked away.

This was not what he wanted. He wanted her to accept him and to trust in what he was saying. In a way though he understood because he was still a stranger to her. He knew her well prior to this life. Now he had to be patient to get to know her in this life.

"At least let me call you a limo to escort you safely home. When you come into your own I won't have to worry about you, but for now please let me extend you this courtesy." He had to practically yell she had walked so fast away from him.

"I will take you up on your offer. Honestly as crazy as this is going to sound, can I have more of your _wine_? I am tired and stressed and I don't care if it is alcoholic or blood right now. It makes me feel better, less tense."

He pulled out another bottle from his bag. He knew her hunger was going to be bad at first. She had starved it for years and it had some making up to do. Eventually she would need only one glass a day but until then he would give her what she asked.

He was amazed though that she still didn't remember anything. The book he had read said if she drank so much it would come back to her. Maybe it took more time. He doubted it would take more blood; she drank a whole bottle by herself.

The limo had arrived and he let her go praying she'd return to him.


	19. Future 7

Chapter 7 

When Miyu got back to her room it was so late Ritsu was asleep. She was very grateful though because she didn't want to talk about what a bizarre night she had. All the way up until she got out of the limo. Even though she didn't ride home with him for which she was happy, when she left the limo she was given another bottle of _wine_.

She knew it was by order of Lava but she was happy that he cared enough to make sure she was going to be comfortable. It's not like she was going to run out and bite people to calm this odd hunger she had.

Ryu called Miyu before she went to bed. She didn't want to talk to him but it had been a while so she felt like she had too.

"Hey baby where have you been? I talked to Ritsu and she said you went out to dinner with the head of Lava Corp. You can't work for them baby. If were going to get married like we always talked about you can't work for the competition. Tomioko Industries will not allow that. Why are you making everything so hard?" Ryu was mad.

Yes he hadn't seen her in a long time but this was not what he wanted to come home to.

"Hi Ryu I missed you too while you were away. Thanks for congratulating me on my recent job. I was having dinner to discuss his major job project that he is going to make me the head of. I am going to take this job Ryu. My major is business and this is business. Tomioko Industries already said they wouldn't hire me _and_ I don't want to work for them. Their business tactics are nasty and cutthroat. Their entire goal is to buy companies and then chop them up screwing the owners and the employees. I will talk to you tomorrow I had a long day good night." She hung up and laid down.

She hated talking to Ryu when it came to business. He was as nasty as the company that he worked for.

She decided not to think on it any further and went to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow she began to have strange dreams.

She was traveling in a strange land and wearing strange clothes. She knew she was in Japan though. Something inside her told her that she knew this land and knew where she was going.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Lava. He was walking behind her in a black cloak. He looked very different from how he looked now. Though his eyes were red she could see the gentleness and love in them.

She knew even in the dream that he loved her. She walked into his embrace and he kissed her. She kissed him back and it all felt so natural.

When they separated they went to a creek to wash up. Miyu looked into the creek and was shocked to see herself. She looked like herself but she had fangs and blue eyes. The girl in the dream looked like the girl she was slowly turning into.

The dream skipped ahead and she was alone. There was carnage all around her and people were screaming. Something inside of her told her Lava wasn't in the village with her. She became scared and wanted him close.

The dream started to blur and she was fighting someone. She fought with everything she had but apparently it wasn't good enough. The attacker was stronger by a lot. She was bleeding and couldn't get up.

She saw Lava running towards her but he was tossed away by her attacker. He got to his feet and made eye contact with her. The last thing she saw was her attacker run for Lava. The last thing she heard was Lava scream her name. She was stabbed in the heart and everything went black.

Miyu woke to her own blood curdling scream and Ritsu's paranoid face. Ritsu was shaking Miyu so hard her head was shaking back and forth.

"Miyu! Miyu! Wake the hell up!" Ritsu didn't want Miyu to wake up the entire dorm.

"Ritsu for the love of god stop shaking me before you break my neck." Miyu felt bad that she woke up that way but she was glad. This nightmare set her mind free.

It was like all of the blood she drank and the dream and talking with Lava and the weird pulling feeling just hit her mind all at once. She remembered everything. Miyu didn't know how she could remember a life that to her she didn't even live but she did.

Along with the memories came the feelings. The feeling she had of her duty being a guardian. The feeling she had when she saw he mothers village. She remembered the feeling of loneliness and dying without Lava by her side.

She never hated him for it though. It was not his fault that she died and he tried to save her at the end. She had loved him so much and he had loved her all the time they weren't together. If she looked into her heart she had loved him from the moment she saw him.

Even though all this information had hit her she decided that she still needed at least one day to herself. She didn't want to be with Ryu ever again and she needed time to think about these feelings for Lava.

They were new and they were coming fast. She wanted to spend the day remembering what their life was like back then. She wanted to remember who he was so could get to know him again. From the dream he was as caring and protective of her back then as he was of her now.

She didn't know what lay ahead but she was damn excited.


	20. Future 8

Chapter 8 

Lava paced his office like an animal in a cage. He hadn't seen her in almost two days. He decided that she needed to come to him. Her coming to him was supposed to be her choice.

That didn't mean he didn't call her roommate to see what or if anything was going on. She had told him Miyu seemed distant and was spending the day alone.

He didn't want her to spend the day alone thinking. Everything that she could be thinking could be against him. He was not natural to this world. She was fighting who she was and what she was.

His demons instincts were in a rage. She, by all means was his mate and his mind screamed that he be with her. He wanted to take care of her. He sent her _wine_ to make sure she was ok but was she drinking it?

Did she stop drinking it so she could try and go back to normal? Did she know if she did that she would die, again? There was so much that she didn't know and so much that could kill her.

He had waited for her to think long enough he was going to find her. He needed to see for himself that she was ok. He needed to make sure that she hadn't done anything stupid while being upset.

As he was leaving his office his phone rang. He was shocked that it was Miyu when he picked it up.

"Meet me at the first place we met in one hour."

Miyu hung up the phone leaving him confused beyond words. Why did she want him to meet her at the school? It hit him then… She wanted to meet where she tried to kill him. By damn she remembered. He ran from his office praying he would meet her and everything he did would pay off.

Lava was at the park fifteen minutes before he knew she would be. He had come here often over the years. This was his favorite spot to come and think. He honestly liked the past better, but time never stood still.

He could only look ahead and he hoped that his future would again have his long lost love. He didn't think he could go on if he had found her only to loose her to someone else later on.

"I'm glad you came and didn't hesitate on the location." She smiled and walked up so she was only about a foot away.

"I see you've had time to think on everything. You picking this location is a good sign on my behalf, so I hope that means things are looking up." He was hesitating in his words.

She knew he was in a sense afraid of her. He was afraid of what she might do or say. She held his heart in her hands and she didn't want to disappoint him. She didn't want to hurt him anymore then he already was.

She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I remember you and I remember us." She kissed him deeply holding him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her gripping her as if she would disappear again. He put four hundred and fifty six years of pent up emotion into the kiss.

As the kiss deepened the air around them began to swirl. The world seemed to fade away. The white light that seemed to always follow them grew from under their feet and engulfed them. Words whispered on the wind.

If I meet my love, and we should part,

We'll meet again, where we did start.

Our hearts are bonded, our souls united

Never shall our love be un-requited.

"I will never loose you again. I'm sorry I had to do so much to get you to remember but you are my life. I saw you and I knew I had to do everything I could to set right the wrongs done to us in the past. If you were not meant to be with me then you would never have come back." He could only stare at her and cry.

He had waited to be reunited with her since her death. Whether it be his death or the joyous rebirth of her. He didn't question this miracle he just went with it.

She wiped the tears from his eyes. She really had no idea what he had been through over the years, and she couldn't possibly understand. All she knew was that she had a great sense of missing him.

"I am with you and we are together. Do not cry and more Lava. Shed not another tear for your lost love. I have come back and we will now be together forever." She kissed him again, running her hands through his hair.

She had felt like they had never been apart. His body was more tone then it was in the past. His gentle eyes had become a little harder but still held their softness when he looked at her.

"When we return I want you to move into my penthouse with me. You will begin your work on Monday for the contracting job. I said whoever I hired I wanted to work closely with. How much closer can I get then you in my home." He grabbed her hand and started toward the car he had waiting.

"Ok, ok. Drop me off at my dorm and then come pick me up in the morning. I want to go out with the girls tonight. If you happen to be out we'll be at Club 719. I'm not going to drop out of school though. I already paid up till my Senior year is over." As they pulled up to the dorm building she gave him a longing look and headed in. She hoped her friends would understand.


	21. Future 9

Chapter 9 

When she got to her room she opened the door to see a terrified Ritsu sitting at her desk. She walked in further to see Ryu sitting on her bed looking as if he were the devil himself.

"What is going on? Ryu why are you here? Ritsu are yo…?"

Ryu was up and in Miyu's face before she could even finish her sentence. He had grabbed her throat effectively cutting off her air supply. Miyu finally understood why Ritsu had been so frightened. Ryu had probably roughed her up to find out where Miyu was.

"Ryu, you need to calm down and tell me what's going on? Why are you here and why are you so angry?" Miyu could feel an odd sort of strength pumping through her veins.

Her mind was screaming to her body to toss him across the room like a rag doll. Another part of her was telling her to bite the son of a bitch and silence him forever.

"You have been missing a lot lately and have been spending a lot of time with Tokedo. You slut, are making me look bad. Tomioko knows that you're my girlfriend and he knows what you have been doing. He thinks you're sharing information and he said to either bring you over to work for him or…"

"Or what? Oh my god. Are you going to kill me if I refuse? Ryu this isn't like you. You and I have had our differences but your acting insane. I tried to work for Tomioko do you remember. They hated all of my ideas and told me to never come back. If they mean so much to you then were over. Go be with them but I won't." She was angry and scared.

She had never seen him like this and right now he seemed capable of anything. He very well could kill her like he hinted at.

"When you went there before you went as a student. You didn't have the skill. Now you're a liability to the company. I can't jeopardize my job for you but with you out of the way I can advance to something even greater. If your not going to do as I ask and to join me then I am sorry."

He pulled a gun from his jacket and stuck it in her face. Ritsu became hysterical and started to scream and cry.

"Please don't do this in front of Ritsu. If you have any love left for me at all please do this somewhere else. I don't want her to see me die like this."

Ryu understood and decided to do as she asked. Maybe it was best that she not directly witness this. Not having a direct witness would make it easier for him in the long run.

He removed the gun from Miyu's face and lowered it to her back.

"I agree to with you, but you must leave now without any noise or hesitation or I will shoot her too." He stabbed the gun into her back ushering her toward the door.

Miyu walked a head of him and when she got to the hallway she looked over her shoulder. Ritsu was kneeling on the floor crying silently for what she knew was going to happen.

"Call Lava, he'll save me! He'll find me!" Miyu screamed when she was far enough from the room so Ryu couldn't go back for Ritsu but close enough so she could hear above her own tears.

"You Bitch!" Saying Lava's name had sent Ryu over the edge and he pistol-whipped Miyu.

Her lifeless body slumped to the floor. Ryu picked her up and stuffed her in his car. Apparently she had a big mouth so he was going to have to silence her. The slut was no use to him anymore.


	22. Future 10

Chapter 10 

Lava had been getting ready for the evening when his phone rang. He looked at the call ID and saw that it was from the girl's dorm room. He was late and they should have left already.

He answered only to get Ritsu's scared voice crying into the phone.

"Lava, he came. He was waiting for Miyu when she returned from her meeting with you." Ritsu was so hysterical that it was hard for him to understand her.

"Ritsu what are you talking about? Who was waiting for Miyu and where did they go?" This was not good. Ritsu was in a panic and it would only take longer for him to get answers.

"I don't know where he is but I am sure he is going to kill her. She said you would save her. She said that you would know where they went." Ritsu didn't know who Lava was or what he could do. She wanted to hang up and call the police. To call anyone _she thought_ would make a difference.

"Ritsu I know you're scared but you need to tell me who I am looking for and why they took her. I will find her I promise."

Stark fear was setting in Lava. She was gone just like last time. Someone dared to take her from him. He was going to kill the. He didn't have another five hundred years of patience left in him to wait again.

"Miyu's boyfriend Ryu came for her because he said that Tomioko Industries thought she was sharing information with you. Ryu works for them and she is a liability. She said you would save her so what the hell are you waiting for. She's waiting for you while you sit and ask me stupid questions." She heard a click on the other end and immediately called the police.

Lava could normally feel Miyu and what kind of mood she was in. He couldn't feel anything so that meant she wasn't conscious. He didn't want to run out blindly and chance going to wrong direction.

He remembered along time ago when he had cut himself and she had smelled it from miles away. It was a very long shot but maybe it would work again. She still needed a lot of blood so maybe the smell would wake her and let him know where she was.

He dug a long gash down his arm and spread the blood around. He was going to need a good amount to scent the air if he was going to get her attention. He couldn't keep the wound open long because his demon body kept trying to heal it.

After what seemed like forever he could feel her. She was scared and their bond was screaming between them. She was calling out to him with ever ounce of strength she had.

As Lava started to run in the direction he could feel her from his feet froze. This Ryu she was with had taken her to the exact spot where she had died over four hundred and fifty years ago.

With a speed he himself didn't know he possessed he ran even faster. He was going to get there before she did and take Ryu out before he ever laid a hand on her.

As he got closer he could smell another demon in the area. This night was like reliving a horrible nightmare. Nagure was close by. He was the Cobra demon who had killed Miyu in her first life.

Lava was not strong enough to beat Nagure before when he fought him. He had almost been killed himself but Nagure felt it would have been better to let Lava live with watching Miyu die and him not being able to stop it.

As Lava reached the spot he wished he would never have to visit again he saw the white car pull up and someone get out. The young man probably in his twenties dragged something from the back seat to the front of the car.

Lava then watched as his worst nightmare came out of the shadows. Nagure walked over to Miyu picking her up sticking her face in his. Lava wanted to just run out but he had to be patient and wait for the right moment to attack.

Nagure looked different as a human. He had covered all of his demon markings but he couldn't hide that scent. Miyu would never recognize him as he was now. She had no idea how much danger she was in.

"You can come out now Lava we don't want you to miss seeing this again. I never thought I would get to do this twice." Nagure kicked Miyu further into the light so lava could see that she had been beaten.

Lava knew his cover was blown and he wasn't helping in the shadows. He walked to a few feet from Miyu and tried not to look into her eyes. She was pleading with him to save her. He knew she was afraid to die this time. Last time she accepted her fate but this time she was counting on him.

"She looks just like she did back then. She is going to die just like she did back then. I was amazed when my son told me he was dating her. I didn't believe it until I saw her with my own eyes. She was human then though and I rejected her. By the time she had finally come into her own you had snatched her up again. Disgusting really. A demon loving a vampire. The guardian falling for her target." Nagure slurred his words in repulsion.

"Leave her alone. She isn't the guardian anymore and she is harmless. She is practically human."

"_Silence!_ Do you think me stupid that she won't eventually remember and kill us all off. She almost succeeded back then and I can't allow that to happen again." Nagure moved forward to advance on Miyu but Lava stepped between them.

If it came down to it then this time he would be the one to die. He would die defending her. Never again would he watch _that _again.

"You have been a pain in my side ever since I let you live. You vanished for so long I though you had killed yourself in shame. Then when you came back you practically wiped my company off the map and your slut began fraternizing with my son."

"Don't look surprised Lava. Tomioko Industries is my company. I have been trying to kill you for years but with you being so famous and all I couldn't just kill you. I have been looking for a way to get your company but you had no weaknesses because I killed it. Now that she is back I have the leverage I need." Nagure was very pleased.

Nagure was finally getting to Lava and he was going to have Lava's company and kill Lava in the process. The guardian would have to die as well. He couldn't have her running free again, she was too dangerous.

"If you sign the papers I will let her live. Give me your company and disappear forever. If I ever see you or her again I will kill you both and everyone you both know. Now Sign!" Nagure screamed at Lava.

Nagure threw the papers he brought into Lava's hands and handed him a pen. Lava signed the papers and handed them back. Without taking him eyes off of Nagure he bent down to pick up Miyu.

When Lava looked up at Nagure he saw in his eyes he never meant for them to leave alive. They were going to die…


	23. Future 11

Chapter 11 

Right when Lava had Miyu in his arms he was tackled from the side and dropped Miyu to the ground. She struggled and freed herself from her bonds and ran after Lava.

Ryu was trying to stab Lava. She ran and tackled Ryu and they both went rolling to the ground leaving stunned Lava to catch his breath. Ryu was on top of her in an instant and stabbed her in the shoulder.

Miyu's scream rocked the silent air and Lava was above Ryu in an instant. Nagure, sensing that Lava was going to strike a killing blow transformed into his full demon. He shoved Lava back with his tail sending him into a tree.

Ryu could sense his father's rising power and backed away from Miyu so his father could do as he wished. Nagure attacked Miyu but she swiftly rolled out of the way. She pulled the knife that was still in her shoulder and threw it with amazing accuracy hitting Nagure right in the eye.

Lava was behind her in an instant picking her off the ground and running into the dark forest. He knew that wasn't going to kill Nagure but it was going to slow him down enough for them to get a good distance.

When he thought they were far enough away he set Miyu down the check her wound. She was pale but she wasn't bleeding anymore. He was going to clean it when he heard a rustling behind him.

"I guess I didn't get us far enough." Lava said more to himself then to who ever was in the bushes.

"The only way you'll be far enough away is when I kill you." Ryu said stepping into the moonlight advancing on them.

"I won't run from someone like you. Half-Breed. I will finish this now and not think about you ever again." Lava took a step forward in front of Miyu just in case Ryu decided to go for the weaker target.

The two battled with all the strength they could muster. Ryu fought for honor and Lava for love. Both were powerful when used as incentives in battle. Lava was using his claws tearing at Ryu bit by bit.

Ryu was using two knives but was nowhere near as fast as the full-blooded demon. Ryu couldn't fight Lava at full strength but he knew if he went for Miyu and killed her, his death would be worthwhile.

As he ran at Lava in the last second Ryu changed directions and parried Lava's attack and went straight for Miyu. Lava had not survived so many battles without knowing what his enemy was thinking.

The obvious attack on Miyu was not lost on Lava. As fast as the wind he was between the two. As Ryu's mind clicked what was happening Lava stabbed Ryu through the chest. Lava's entire arm up to him shoulder was sunk into Ryu's chest.

Ryu's surprised stare stayed with him as he slumped to the ground. His eyes turned to Miyu and glazed over in death.

"Come Miyu we must hurry. His father will smell his blood soon and it will no doubt send him into a rage I do not think we are prepared to handle." Lava grabbed Miyu's hand and sprinted further into the dark.

They had run for almost two hours and both were wounded and couldn't run anymore.

"I can sense him Lava he is coming. We can't out run him forever, we will have to make a stand." She stood to her full height ready for the battle that was to come.

"He killed you last time. This is the demon that killed you over four hundred years ago. I am only alive because he wanted me to suffer without you and I did. I won't do it again and I don't want you doing it for me." He didn't know exactly what they were supposed to do but it was either they both lived or they both died.

"Last time he came upon us we were not ready. We are ready now. We know what he can do and we are together. He will not defeat us both." The look in her eyes showed him that she was his Miyu again,

She was determined to see this to the end and if she had to die she was ready. She was going to do what she was always taught, fight and kill demons.

"I hope you know what you're doing because he's here." Lava said.

"Yes my soon to be dead foes, I am here to kill you. You have taken two of my sons and all I got was your mother and four hundred some years without your face. You see Lava Hiroshi was also my son. Just bad luck for you and for my sons. Now you will die!" Nagure screamed and charged at them in a rage.

He went for Lava first to take out the stronger of the two. He tried to bite Lava but he was to fast. As he went to swing his tail at Lava to knock him down Miyu stabbed him in the back causing him to rear up.

Nagure fell over on his side and Miyu stabbed him several more times. He bucked his head hitting her throwing her to the side. She tried to get up but was hit again by Nagure's thick tail. She landed half in and half out of a little creek. That blow did her in. She was in too much pain to move.

Lava was instantly between the two of them. He cut and slashed at Nagure forcing him to move back and away from Miyu. She was grateful because if Lava hadn't stepped in, Nagure would have finished her.

Lava lured Nagure away and continued to slash at him.

"I've had enough of this. It's time to relive your nightmares all over again Lava." Nagure slammed Lava into a tree and used his tail to pin him.

Nagure was in reach of Miyu who was slowly dragging herself from the muddy creek. When she looked up Nagure was right on top of her. She had no where to go and she was to weak to run,

"MIYUUU NNOOO!!!" Lava screamed he didn't want to see this.

Nagure dropped his head and with one long fang stabbed through Miyu straight into the mud her body was covering. She screamed out as Nagure removed his fang from her body. Her body slumped deeper into the mud where she ceased moving.

"Isn't it great Lava? I win again." Nagure slammed Lava into the tree one last time winding him before he moved in for his killing strike.

"Death Mode 100 Activate." Lava mumbled and was beyond furious as he dodged the deadly blow.

Last time he was knocked out immediately after Miyu's death and didn't have a chance to fight back. Nagure's biggest mistake now was that he left Lava alive and strong enough to transform. Lava stood and let the power take control of his body and mind.

Lava's body turned midnight black and his red eyes all the more fierce in the blackness. His claws elongated to six inches. His muscles grew to increase his speed and power. From his arms grew two long steel blades. They grew right out of his arms and could cut even the thickest of steal like warm butter.

Nagure had never seen lava like this and instantly started to run. He was hoping he could hide if he transformed. He didn't count on the fact that Lava could now see through the night as if it was day outside.

When Nagure found a safe hiding spot he hunkered down and waited for anything that would alert him to Lava coming closer. When he couldn't hear anything he thought he had given Lava the slip and turned around to check.

When Nagure turned around he came face to face with blackness and two red eyes inches from his face. His scream was silenced as Lava took the blades on his arms and shoved them into Nagure's neck severing his head,

"Now you are forever silenced and removed from this world. I have had my revenge." Lava stood and walked away into the unforgiving night.

He knew what he was going back to and he was in no hurry to face that heartache again.


	24. Future 12

Chapter 12 

As he approached her lifeless form all he could feel was numbness. He was with her this time and he still wasn't able to save her. He had returned back to his normal self and he held her close.

He looked at his claws and didn't see his weapons. He saw his release. As he was about to bring his hand to his neck he felt a gentle tug on his arm.

"Please don't… Please stay with me a while longer." Miyu hadn't opened her eyes but she had held on to his hand.

She was alive but she was dying. He could feel her life leaving her and he was powerless to stop it. Watching her die slowly was more then he could handle. Last time it was quick and over with, she never suffered.

"I can't go on without you again. I can't live another life without you by my side. I love you so much I want to be with you where ever you are. If you stay I will stay. If you leave I will follow." He pulled her closer and cried into her shoulder.

Her body was so cold. He wanted her warmth and comfort. He wanted to see her smile again. He was sick of them finding their love and then having it ripped from them.

As he cried into her shoulder about her impending death she moved up his lap just enough to whisper into his ear.

"This is going to hurt, I am sorry." She moved closer and sunk her fangs into his neck.

She held him loosely but he held her tightly. Her knew that she was doing this as a last effort to save herself. He didn't know if it would work or not. Most vampires didn't survive cobra bites. Even minor bites because of the venom. It hurt like hell but he was willing to try.

When she was either to weak to take anymore or had her fill she collapsed in his arms. Lava felt like his life force was taken from him. The only thing he could do was collapse on the ground.

Ritsu and Aya found the two lovers later in this position. Ritsu and Aya loaded both Lava and Miyu into their Van and took then back to Miyu's dorm to rest hoping they would awaken.

"Do you think they will survive? I think she took to much blood from him and she still looks like she is suffering from the venom." Aya spoke quietly as to not disturb the two people now in their charge.

"They very well could still die but I think they both want to see each other very much and the after life is not what there hoping for. I am sure we did a good thing by bringing Miyu back. Nagure finally paid for all of his crimes and Lava and Miyu became closer then ever before. They must live or all our work was for nothing." Ritsu spoke gently as she moved hair from Miyu's face,

"Their child is going to save the world. This is what we brought her back for. Without them Reno will never be born and the world will fall into darkness. If we fail and we brought her back just to die again the elders will not be pleased. They are not happy that we interfered in the first place." Aya was sitting with Lava and all she could do was pray.

The future rested on these two and their son.

Aya moved Lava's hair and he began to finally move.

"Ritsu, Lava is waking we should go. He will gain strength quickly and he can take care of Miyu until she comes around. Hurry. I'd rather they didn't know anything about us." Aya grabbed Ritsu's hand and ran out the door before Lava could see whom it was.

When Lava fully awoke he had no idea where he was or how he got there. He was grateful to whoever had saved him and Miyu.

Miyu. He moved to her side to see how she was doing. He skin had her original color and her wounds had healed. Who ever had saved them had taken great care of them.

When Lava sat on her bed he picked up Miyu's hand and held it in his. He didn't know what made her bite him but he was glad. She probably saved her life. She knew it wasn't going to kill him, so even if she didn't know she had at least tried.

His blood had probably helped her fight off anything she was given by the cobra. He knew that now everything would be different. They had survived the worst thing ever done to them,

She had survived her own death. Someone wanted her on this earth. He didn't know why and quite frankly at this point in time he didn't care. She was here and she was with him. As he thought all of these events out Miyu's soft voice broke through to bring him back to reality.

"You're ok. We did it, you and I. This was our second chance and we proved ourselves worthy. From now on let's only look ahead ok. What happened before was a glitch and we fixed it. "

"I love you Miyu. Rest for now and regain your strength. You have a lot of work to start for me and so far your behind." Lava leaned over and kissed her forehead and tucking her in.

"I love you too Lava. In this life or any other we will always be together." She beckoned him forth and kissed his lips.

With that gentle caress she fell back asleep and he crawled in beside her. Forever by her side. Forever to protect her. Forever to love her.


End file.
